vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora (Skylanders)
|-|Aurora= |-|Solar Flare Aurora= Summary Aurora is the niece of Master Eon. For years, he tried to keep her identity a secret so that she would remain safe from harm. But as she grew older, Aurora wanted nothing more than to become a Skylander, but Eon would not permit it. So without telling him, she wore a disguise and studied swordplay and combat arts under the name "Boss Blades McSlashinator." Soon, everyone was talking about this new mysterious hero and her amazing abilities. Even Master Eon was notably impressed, but when he learned the skilled fighter was none other than his own niece, he once again refused her entry into the Skylanders team. However, before she could protest, Eon smiled and told her it was because he was immediately promoting her to his Sensei program, where she would train the Swashbuckler Class under her true name and identity. Although he did later admit that "Boss Blades McSlashinator" sounded pretty cool. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Aurora Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Light Element Skylander, Sensei Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dual Sword Mastery (Sensei for the Swashbuckler class), Light Manipulation, Super Speed Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to her fellow Sensei Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Comparable to characters such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains, and Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Uses natural light in combat), Speed of Light in short bursts via Flash Dash Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to fellow Senseis such as Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, and Dr. Krankcase, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A pair of golden swords. Intelligence: Above average and a highly skilled combatant. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Double Sword Strike: Aurora attacks with her dual swords. *'Extended Reach:' Aurora's swords reach further and deal more damage. *'Sword Techniques:' Aurora can perform two additional combo attacks with her swords: A Flash Drive combo and an X-Ray Shot combo. *'Rapid Strike Mode:' Aurora can rapidly stab enemies at blinding speeds. *'Dervish:' Aurora's Double Sword Strike attacks get increasingly faster as she uses them. Flash Dash: Aurora dashes and flips through enemies. *'Speed of Light:' Flash Dash is faster and deals more damage. *'Forever Runner:' Aurora can continuously use the Flash Dash, with it dealing more damage on top of that. *'Momentum:' Using Flash Dash will give Aurora's swords a damage boost that lasts for three seconds. *'Explosive Finish:' Using Flash Dash will now leave behind Light Burst swords (see below). Light Burst: Aurora drops behind a light sword in the ground, which explodes after some time. *'Brighter Light:' The explosion knocks enemies into the air and deals more damage. Eon's Power: Aurora can charge to briefly tap into "the true power of Eon", glowing golden and gaining a temporary boost to her damage and armor. Flicker Flash: Aurora's Sensei Sky-Chi move. Aurora dashes around, damaging as many enemies as she can at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7